Various PGI2 analogues and PGI2 were shown to activate maximally platelet membrane adenylate cyclase only in the presence of GTP. The inactive analogues of PGI2 did not activate adenylate cyclase even in the presence of GTP, indicating the analogues may have avidly bound to PGI2 receptors.